


Together Forever

by TWDFan100



Category: IT (2017), SKAM (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDFan100/pseuds/TWDFan100
Summary: Sequel to Forever AloneBlake and his group join Alexandria, The Hilltop and The Kingdom in the fight against Negan and The Saviors in All Out War.





	1. Together

**Blake's POV**

 

We approached the gate to Alexandria.  It felt weird being back here.  But it looked pretty much the same as it did before.  Someone opened the gate and then looked at us.

 

"Who're they?"  The man asked.

 

"They're ok Daryl."  Maggie told him.

 

The man, Daryl, looked at us with a suspicious look on his face.  But he let us in anyway.  We walked in behind Maggie and Jesus who were carrying Sasha.

 

"I'll take her to the grave."  Jesus told Maggie.  "You should take them to Rick and fill him in."

 

Maggie nodded as Jesus carried Sasha by himself and walked away.  Maggie then led us to a house. 

 

"I'm gonna need you to put your weapons in here."  She told us while holding up a big bucket.  "Just to be safe."

 

Everyone looked at me and I nodded as I take out my weapons and put them in the bucket and the others do the same.

 

"I'll be right back."  Maggie told us.  "Just stay here and don't touch anything."

 

We nod and she leaves.

 

"This place looks nice."  Vilde said.

 

"Maggie and Jesus seem nice."  Stan said.  "Think we can trust them?"

 

"I think so."  I said.

 

"Did you see your friend?"  Bev asked.

 

"Not yet."  I tell them.

 

Just then a man walks in with Maggie behind him.

 

"This is them."  Maggie told him.  "Everybody, this is Rick.  The leader of this place."

 

"Which one of you knows Carl?"  Rick asked.

 

"I do."  I told him.

 

"Come with me."  Rick said.

 

He started walking up the stairs and I followed behind him.  We go into a bedroom and he closes the door behind us.

 

"Sit."  He said and I sit on the bed.  "So you know Carl.  How?"

 

"We met a while back in the woods."  I tell Rick.  "He was by himself and so I was.  He told me that you were going to fight Negan and the Saviors and he asked me to help.  But at the time I didn't want to, but now I do."

 

"When was he in the woods alone?"  Rick asked.

 

"He said it was when you and your girlfriend were on a run."  I tell him.

 

"You know about Michonne too?"  Rick asked.

 

"Yeah, he told me a lot about him and I told him a lot about me."  I tell him.

 

"The last time I trusted a group of people I didn't know I was shot.  And Michonne was nearly beaten to death."  Rick tells me.  "So..."  He aims his gun at my head.  "Why should I trust you?"

 

"Dad?"  A voice said.

 

Rick and I both look at the door and see Carl standing there.

 

"Blake?"  He asked.

 

"Hi."  I said awkwardly still having a gun aimed at my head.

 

Rick takes the gun away from my head and walks over to his son.

 

"You can trust him, dad."  Carl tells his dad.  "I do."

 

"How much do you know about him?"  Rick asked his son.  "How can you trust him?"

 

"Because I do."  Carl said.  "He could have left me for dead, but he saved my life.  If it wasn't for him I would be dead by now.  I owe him my life, and now he brought people to help fight Negan and we can win."

 

Rick looks at his son and then looks at me and then back at Carl.  He sighed and shook his head.

 

"I don't trust him, I don't trust them."  Rick told Carl.  "But I trust you.  And I trust your judgment."

Then Rick opens and the door and walks downstairs.  Carl closes the door behind him and then sits next to me on the bed.

 

"You scared me."  He told me.  "When I woke up the next morning and got your letter I thought I'd never see you again.  But you left to find your group and bring them back to help fight the Saviors.  I never should've doubted you."

 

"You had the right too."  I tell Carl.  "When I left the letter I was planning on never coming back.  I wasn't planning on meeting people and joining their group.  And I wasn't planning on coming back here and fighting Negan.  But here I am, with people getting ready to fight Negan."

 

"It doesn't matter what your plan was."  Carl tells me.  "It matters that you're here now and we're going to fight Negan together."

 

"We are."  I told him.

 

We sat next to each other and looked each other.  I started to get a feeling in my stomach that I've only felt once before.  With Sarah.  And I'd never thought I'd feel this way about anyone ever again.  I wanted to kiss him.  I wanted to hold him.  I wanted to be with him.  But at the same time I didn't want to.  I was too scared.  I thought back to what I told Eddie when he told me about his crush on Richie.  I told him to go for it.  And so should I.

 

"Carl."  Rick said as he came in.  "Come on, Sasha's funeral is starting soon."

 

"Coming."  Carl said as he followed his dad out.

 

I get up and walk down stairs with the rest of my group.  They were sitting around and looked at me as I came down.

 

"What did Rick talk to you about?"  Sana asked.

 

"I think it's going to work out."  I tell them.  "And we should get going."

 

"Where?"  Isak asked.

 

"I think we should go to Sasha's funeral."  I tell them.  "Even though we didn't know her, it'll show that we're with them.  And we're part of their community now."


	2. Worth The Wait

**Carl's POV**

 

All of us went to Sasha's funeral.  Even Blake and his group went.  After the funeral everyone I went back to my house.  When I got there no one was there.  Dad was probably still at the infirmary with Michonne.  Then I heard a knock at the door.  I go over and open it and see Blake standing there.

 

"Hi."  He said.

 

"Hi."  I said.

 

"Um could I come in?"  He asked.

 

"Yeah, of course!"  I told him sounding more excited than I should be.  "So...what are you doing here?"

 

"I think Richie left his bag here."  He said walking over to the living room.  "Got it."  He said holding up the bag.

 

"Cool."  I said.

 

Blake held the bag and started walking towards the door.  But I didn't want him to leave. 

 

"Wait."  I blurted out.

 

"Yeah?"  He asked as he stops and turns to me.

 

When Blake first came here I really started to think about how I really feel about him.  But when he left I put all those feelings away and tried to forget about him.  But now he's back and this time he's here to stay.  And I'm not going to miss my second chance.

 

"I like you."  I told him.

 

"I like you too."  He told me.

 

"By I like you I mean that I..."

 

"I know what you mean."  He tells me.  "And I like you that way too."

 

I smile.  I can feel my heart start to beat out my chest.  I could feel my throat get dry.  I could feel my hands get all sweaty.  And I take a step closer to him.

 

"But..."

 

My heart drops when Blake said that word.  That one horrible word.

 

"We're about to go to war."  He tells me.  "And in order for this to work we got to put all of our feelings asides.  Only until the war's over.  Then maybe after that we could try something, but I won't be able to fight while I constantly have you on my mind.  Do you understand?"

 

"Yeah, I do."  I told him.

 

"Besides there's no point in starting anything now since I'm leaving tomorrow."  He tell me.

 

"What?!"  I asked shocked.  "I thought you were gonna help us fight?!"

 

"Calm down, I am."  He tells me.  "But your dad told me that he thinks it's better to divide up my group to each of the communities."

 

"What do you mean?"  I asked.

 

"Sana and Bev are going to go to the Kingdom, Bill, Isak, Even and Eva are going to stay here, and me, Richie, Eddie, Stan and Vilde are going to the Hilltop."  He tells me.

 

"So, you're leaving, again?"  I asked.

 

"If it was up to me I'd stay here."  He tells me.  "But your dad says that they can use people like me at the Hilltop, and I agree.  This isn't about you and it isn't about me.  It's about all of us working together to take down Negan.  And if I have to go to the Hilltop in order to do that then so be it."

 

"You're right, I wish you weren't but you are."  I tell him.  "Our first priority shouldn't be each other.  It should be defeating Negan."

 

We just stared at each other.  It sucks knowing that right now we couldn't be together.  After all that time apart we finally got together again and now we're being torn apart again.

 

"I should probably get going."  Blake said.

 

I nodded.  I stared at him as he walked towards the door. 

 

"Goodbye."  I tell him.

 

"It's not a goodbye this time."  He tells me.

 

He waved at me and I waved back before he left.  I sat on the couch and put my head in my hands.  I know that he's worth waiting for, but it's so hard to wait.  But then I hear the door knock again.

 

"Who is it?"  I call out as I go to open the door.

 

I open it and Blake's there again.  Before I can ask him what he's doing here he grabs my face, pulls me in and kisses me.  I don't do anything at first out of pure shock, but once I realize what's going on, I kiss him back.  We only kiss for a few seconds before he pulls away.

 

"We don't have tomorrow."  He tells me.  "But we have tonight."

 

He pulls me in and we kiss again.  I pull him close enough so I can shut the door behind him.  Then we make our way up to my bedroom without pulling apart.  And this was defiantly worth the wait.


	3. Yousef

**Blake's POV**

 

I woke up in the middle of the night lying next to Carl in his bed.  I looked over at him and he was still sleeping.  He looked cute when he's asleep.  I got up and got dressed.  I didn't want to leave him, but I knew I had to.

 

Once I left his house, I went to the house that they let us staying at.  I quietly opened the door so I wouldn't wake up the others.  But then I was stopped by a voice.

 

"You're up late."  Sana said sitting in the living room.

 

"Well, so are you."  I told her.

 

"I am."  She told me.  "So where were you?"

 

"Out."  I told her trying to end the conversation as soon as possible.

 

"With who?"  She asked.

 

"What, are you my mom now?"  I asked trying to avoid the question.

 

"No."  She told me.  "But I am your friend who knows where you were, who you were with and what you were doing."

 

"If you know then why are you asking me?"  I asked her.

 

"Because I want to hear it from you."  Sana told me.

 

"Fine, I was with Carl."  I tell her.  "And we were at his house."

 

"And what did you do?"  She asked with a smirk.

 

"We had sex."  I tell her.  "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

 

"Yes."  She said smiling.

 

I rolled my eyes and started to head up stairs.

 

"Blake."  Sana called out.

 

I turn back around to look at her.

 

"Yes?"  I asked.

 

"I'm happy for you."  She told me.  "It was hard to find someone before all this, and I think that the fact that you have, even nowadays, it's something you should cherish and hold onto."

 

"I will."  I tell her.

 

I start to walk back up the stairs but then stop and turn to Sana.

 

"Have you ever...you know?"  I asked not wanting to say the L word.

 

"I have."  She told me.  "We met towards the beginning of all this.  His name was Yousef.  He was smart, kind, funny.  And he had the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met.  Which ultimately led to his death."

 

"I'm sorry."  I tell her.

 

"Don't be."  She tells me.  "He died in order to save me.  At first I blamed myself for him dying and was considering taking my own life.  But he told me it wasn't my fault, and that I shouldn't let him dying hold me back.  And ever since he told me that I fight as hard as I can every day so nothing can hold me back, just like he told me."

 

"Well you've defiantly done a good job at that."  I told her.

 

"Thanks."  She said smiling.  "We should probably get some sleep."

 

"Yeah, it's gonna be a big day tomorrow."  I tell her.  "With you going to the Kingdom and me going to The Hilltop.  You ready?"

 

"I am."  She said.  "I'm kinda nervous though."

 

"I'm sure everything's gonna be fine."  I assure her.

 

"You're not nervous?"  She asked.  "Not even about seeing your dad?"

 

"No."  I tell her.  "I know that whatever has to happen in order to stop Negan, I'll do it.  Whether we have to make him surrender, or lock him up, or even kill him.  I'll do it."

 

She smiled at me before walking upstairs.  I sat down and started thinking about what I just told Sana.  Would I be able to kill my dad?  I want to say I'd be able to, but I'm not sure if I can.  I guess I won't really know until the opportunity presents itself and I do it, or not.  Honestly I wish he would just surrender, but I know that'll never happen.


	4. Not Goodbye

**Blake's POV**

 

I woke up on the couch not even remembering falling asleep. After I got up, I got dressed and grab my bag and went outside where I saw my group with their bags waiting for me.

 

"Finally you're awake." Bev said.  


"Sorry." I told them.  


"You slept longer than I did right after I boned Eddie's mom." Richie said trying to be funny.  


"Beep beep Richie." Eddie told him, telling him to shut up.  


"We were gonna wake you but Sana told us that you were out late keeping watch." Eva told me.  


"Yeah, I was." I said while sharing a look with Sana.  


"Bev and I are about to leave." Sana told me. "But King Ezekiel said that have time to say goodbye."  


"King Ezekiel?" I asked trying to not laugh at the ridiculous name.  


"Yes. King." Sana told me. "It's best to not question it and to just go with it."  


"Plus he has a tiger." Bev added.

 

"Damn." I said.  


"So...I guess this is goodbye." Bev said.  


"It's not forever." I tell them. "Just because we're gonna be staying in a different community doesn't mean we'll never see each other."  


"Aw. Group hug." Vilde said holding her arms open.  


The eleven of us all get together in a group hug. After a few moments of hugging we pull away.  


"We should go." Bev told Sana.  


"Yeah, we should." Sana said.  


Sana and Bev waived goodbye and started walking away. We waived back at them until we couldn't see them anymore.  


"So, what time are we supposed to go to The Hilltop?" I asked.  


"Soon." Stan told me. "Maggie and Jesus said that they'd come find us and take us there when they're ready to go."  


Right when he said that Maggie and Jesus started walking over towards us.  


"Are you ready to go?" Maggie asked us.  


We nodded. Richie, Eddie, Vilde, Stan and I said our goodbye's to Isak, Even, Eva and Bill before leaving. When we got to the gates at Alexandria there were two cars and Maggie and Jesus each got in one of them. Stan and Vilde got in the car with Jesus and Richie, Eddie and I got in the car with Maggie. I looked out the window and saw Carl. When we made eye contact we smiled at each other before Maggie started the car as we left Alexandria.

* * *

 The car ride has been pretty quiet. Richie and Eddie were just sitting quietly in the back while I sat upfront next to Maggie just staring out the window, thinking about Carl.

 

"Before all this." Maggie said breaking the silence. "I lived on a farm back in Georgia. My mother died when I was young and I didn't take it very well. It got worse when my daddy remarried. But over time I had a strong relationship with my step-mother and step-siblings, Shawn and Beth. And we were all very happy. But once everything happened my step-mother and Shawn died. My daddy didn't know they were dead at the time and only thought they were sick, so he locked them up in a barn near out house until we could find a cure. One day I was sitting on our porch and I saw a man running with an injured child in his hands. It was Rick holding Carl who accidently got shot by our farmhand." Without hesitation I quickly turn my head to her when she says Carl's name. "My daddy saved Carl's life. And ever since I met Rick and became part of his group, everything changed for me. They showed us that walkers weren't sick people, but they were dead and had to be killed. I also ended up meeting the love of life my life, Glenn. Since then we have all been through so much together. From my daddy's farm, to a prison we found and cleared out, to Terminus, which was a place we thought was safe but wasn't, to a church we stayed at because of Gabriel, to here. We've also lost a lot of people too. Otis, Dale, Jimmy, Patricia, T-Dog, Lori, Andrea, my daddy, Bob, Beth, Tyreese, Noah, Deanna, Abraham, Sasha and Glenn. Every day I think about all of them and miss every single one of them."  


"Why are you telling us this?" I asked trying not to sound too mean.  


"Because it's my story." She told me. "And if you guys are gonna be with us then I think you deserve to hear it. Because now, you're a part of it."  


I looked over at Maggie and smiled at her and she smiled back. After hearing Maggie's story it made me think about how everyone has their own story and everyone has been through so much. And that fact that she barley knows us and is willing to tell us about her whole life shows how much she trusts us.  


"We're here." Maggie said as we approached a huge wall made out of wood. "Welcome to the Hilltop."


End file.
